


O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [87]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I understand your deeply unhealthy relationship with food. But you should really understand my deeply unhealthy relationship with you."
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 500themes [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 1





	O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)

**Title:** O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)

 **Characters:** Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Arioka/Yamada

 **Rating:** R

 **Word count:** 380

 **Prompt:**[342\. Crave](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [29 – With food](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Chocolata.

“Arioka Daiki, as a food enthusiast I really can’t condone the misuse of...”

Yamada stopped talking the moment his boyfriend got his tongue on him, which had been Daiki’s plan in the first place.

“I understand your deeply unhealthy relationship with food.” he told Ryosuke, cleaning his lips with his tongue, his eyes fixated on the younger. He then grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate he had left on the coffee table, letting some pour down Yamada’s groin. “But you should really understand my deeply unhealthy relationship with you. Besides, this is not misusing chocolate nor wasting it. I'm putting it to a very noble use.” he said, licking a line down his hip, almost getting to his cock, which got Ryosuke more than interested.

“It’s filthy, probably very unhygienic and we risk staining the couch and... god, _there_ , Daiki, I...” Yamada got confused for a moment, Daiki’s tongue finally reaching his very painful, very chocolate-covered cock.

“We don’t risk staining anything if I get it all.” the elder pointed out with a smirk. “Don’t mess with something I _crave_ so much, Ryo-chan. Just think that I'm just getting started, and that I haven’t put chocolate in any interesting place yet.” he said, hoping the younger got the hint. And, from the aroused look on his face, he had.

Yamada writhed, uncomfortably, but then he seemingly surrendered.

“Fine, just do as you please. Just be careful with the couch. And with me. And you better leave me some of that chocolate.” he muttered, crossing his arms.

Daiki laughed, nodding.

“Ok, here’s what. I’ll play with you some more, I’ll get you all nice and dirty and ready for me, and when I’ll be done you can get the bowl and do whatever you want with it. And me. Deal?”

Yamada got up, a mischievous grin of his face. He dipped a finger in the chocolate, spreading it on Daiki’s lips and then proceeding to lick them clean.

“Well, after all, I _am_ a food enthusiast.” he murmured. “That does include you.”

Daiki held tight to his self-control and managed to smile for a moment, before rushing back to work, anxious to be done now.

He couldn’t wait to explore just how unhealthy his boyfriend’s relationship with food could actually get.


End file.
